Fairy Tale
by We Stole Vodka From The Optic
Summary: This is a good dream, Yukiko thinks. But a strange one indeed. Yukiko/Chie/Souji


**Request by my friend. In real life friend.**

**Note that Yukiko is dreaming, and the characters are meant to sound OOC, if they sound OOC to you. They're sounding like how Yukiko would imagine them to be, while she's dreaming.**

**:-/**

Fairy Tale

_Reality is what you make it._

There's a small part of her, a tiny part, that doesn't want to wake up from this dream.

It's a stupid dream, yes. But a nice one. One filled with flowers and stupid frilled dresses and suits but… it was just such a nice dream. The food in the castle was good, gluttonous. Delicious. It was a dream filled with candied apples, inferiority complexes and sugared lies.

But it is a good dream, nonetheless.

Princess Yukiko sits on her throne, beside Chie, her prince who was just _so much better _than her. Chie was strong, and sat with a ramrod back, and strong eyes and a twisted frown that doesn't look good. At the foot of the long fleet of stairs that lead up to both their thrones, Yosuke is dressed in a diamond-esque uniform, complete with a red hat with small little silver bells that jingled whenever he moved.

He looked ridiculous.

Yosuke was juggling candied apples, and Yukiko was surprised that they weren't sticking to his clothes or fingers.

She was reminded that this was a dream, and not reality. She has almost forgotten that reality can be easily bent.

Yosuke juggles the candied apples, a stupid grin spread across his face.

A grin that quickly turns to a look of fear as one of the candied apples slip from his grip and slowly, so painfully slowly, fall to the floor, along with the other two.

Yosuke pales and his gaze travels to Prince Chie. Yukiko looks to Chie as well, from the side, from her comfortable throne. Yosuke looks so pathetic, shaking and shivering like that.

A shadow covers Chie's eyes and Yukiko finds herself shivering.

"Yosuke Hanamura, jester of the Royal Court…" Chie stands, looking down at Yosuke in her frilled suit and flowing green cape and she also looks ridiculous. "For your insolence I hereby sentence you to one-thousand Galactic Punts!"

Yosuke loses all the color in his face, and Yukiko hides a laughing smile behind her hands. Chie was so tough. So manly. Everything Yukiko wasn't.

Even here, in her dreams, the fights between Chie and Yosuke were so… hilarious.

"M-Mr. Satonaka!" Yosuke goes to his knees, pleading, and Yukiko giggles slightly. "Please spare me! I-I promise, I promise I won't do it again!"

The three candied apples start to rot. So suddenly.

If Prince Chie notices, she doesn't mention it. Instead, the green-caped girl/man/Prince walks down the long fleet of stairs, and stands in front of the now cowering Yosuke. Yosuke's silver bells jingle, tinkle, filling the air with the sound of his pitiful shivering. He's got his arms in front of his face, and Prince Chie commands,

"Guards! Take this fool away!"

This is a strange dream, Yukiko thinks. But a good one.

Reality's a subjective thing. And easily flexible.

Kanji and Naoto, walk towards the cowering jester, garbed in heavy metal armor, and holding long, pointed spears. Naoto grabs Yosuke's left arm. Kanji grabs the right. And they both drag the tinkling and jingling jester into the dungeons.

Yukiko tries to block out the screaming.

This is a good dream, she thinks, as she bites into a rotting, candied apple. (Strange, weren't these rotting? Shouldn't they taste bad? I guess not.)

The screams die down.

Prince Chie grabs her arm and yanks her out of the throne, making her kneel before her.

"I hope his jokes didn't control you," She says. "My Princess."

This is a weird dream. Chie doesn't act like this.

"That's my job," She says, twisting Yukiko's arm. "You're mine."

"You're better than me." Yukiko agrees. "You take care of me."

But a good dream, nonetheless.

Naoto and Kanji appear from the dungeons a few minutes later, and take their places by the doors, lances crossed over the doors to prevent others from entering their castle. They're protecting the candied apples, the sugared lies, the inferiority complexes, the Prince and Princess.

This is a good dream, Yukiko thinks, as Chie kisses her forehead.

A harried and ragged looking Rise Kujikawa, garbed in the noble clothes of a Countess, hurries in, scrolls hugged to her chest, her red hair flying out wildly behind her. Like red yarn, Yukiko thinks. Like blood.

"Prince Chie!" Rise announces, the scrolls bouncing in her arms. "Princess Yukiko!"

The scrolls bounce in Rise's arm as she stumbles to bow, blood-red hair hanging in her brown eyes. Her clothes, decoratively designed, slit-sleeved and the color of cherry blossoms, pool around her, and Yukiko's eyes ache at the sight. Rise's beautiful, too beautiful.

Prince Chie seems to think so too, because his/her/its eyes narrow and she hisses,

"Countess Rise, I assume that you are here with the latest report…?" Prince Chie drawls out the last part lazily, as Rise scrambles to her feet, blood-red hair hanging in her eyes.

Rise rolls open the first scroll, and reads aloud,

"The village of Inaba has openly declared a rebellion against us, I'm afraid, dear Prince and Princess. Souji Seta, the rebellion leader, has requested an audience with us to discuss _peace treaties. _He will be here, within the hour."

Yukiko has never believed, before now, that Rise could be so eloquent. She takes another bite of the candied, rotting apple.

Sugared lies never hurt anyone.

This a good dream, she thinks, as the rotting apple begins to taste bitter in her mouth. But a strange one indeed.

"If Inaba will not submit to our control," Prince Chie drawls out the word control, as if it were a magic word. "Then let them be razed to the ground!"

**Control. Control. Control. Control.**

The very word sends shivers down Yukiko's spine, but they feel pleasant, and she tries to sink deeper into her throne, into her frilly, ridiculous pink dress.

Prince Chie stands before her, even though she was sitting down a second ago.

"Princess," She hisses, and straddles Yukiko, pinning the Princess to the throne. "_My _Princess."

Prince Chie plants a kiss on her collarbone, and Yukiko ignores her, and takes a bite of the rotting, candied apple.

It tastes bitter, but is good nonetheless.

Then Prince Chie is back in her throne, toying with the frayed edges of her emerald-green cape, and the doors swing open.

A peasant walks through the doors this time, but Yukiko has seen him enough times on Wanted posters to know who he is. The steel-gray eyes and silver hair is enough to give it away.

Souji Seta.

"Souji Seta," Chie bellows, but there's a faint blush on her cheeks. "You stand before me as a fugitive, and an enemy of the Royal Court Of Best Friends. And you dare ask an audience of me?"

For once, Yukiko feels the sharpest, angriest tinge of jealousy.

She _likes _Souji Seta. And she wanted Souji Seta to be hers.

The glare she sends her Prince is colder than any arctic lands.

Chie doesn't notice. Her attention is focused on the fugitive that stood before their steps, the fugitive that didn't bow. The fugitive that was bold enough to consider himself and the Prince and Princess equals.

Yukiko's torn between tearing his throat out and kissing him. She's leaning towards the latter.

"Chie Satonaka," Souji deliberately leaves out the Prince. He's trying to provoke her. "If you will not loosen your grip on the village of Inaba, release your control over us, then I and my rebellion group will have no choice but to declare war!"

"Loosen my grip?" Chie retorts, and she stands up from her throne. She looks scary, Yukiko thinks. "You stand in my Castle, bastard, surrounded by my Royal Guard!"

"Don't be naïve." Souji scoffs, and he takes a step forward, stepping on the stairs. Kanji and Naoto, their guards, do not jump forward to protect them. This is a sign. "Your Royal Guard is hardly on your side!"

Yukiko isn't sure if he's bluffing. But, like he's said, she's naïve enough to think that her Royal Guard would die for her.

She's un-savvy.

This a bad dream, Yukiko thinks, sinking deeper and deeper into her throne.

The dream isn't going the way she wants it to.

Prince Chie shoots a rabid, wild look at Kanji and Naoto, and the two, sensing danger, stood at Souji Seta's side, lances held wide and barring the fugitive, the peasant, from the Prince and Princess.

"War!" Chie shrieks, stamping on the ground, flailing an arm out dramatically. "If war is what you want, then war is what you'll get! I'll never loosen my grip!"

"Inaba," She, he, _it _says smiling a twisted smile, eyes glowing wide in their sockets. "Inaba is mine!"

That night, when it's just her and Chie in the Court, in the Castle, Chie takes Yukiko's hands and kisses it, nibbling possessively on the end of one finger.

"Good night," She says. "My Princess."

Then Chie leaves and it's just Yukiko inside her room, shooting the doors that close behind her Prince a dark, icy, golden-tinged glare.

"She's quite possessive, isn't she?"

Yukiko flips around, and standing in the shadows, leaning against a flagstone wall, stands Souji Seta, and a golden-haired jester. She knows that jester.

Teddie. One of the few jesters that wasn't killed like Yosuke.

Souji's looking at her, waiting patiently for an answer.

This is a good dream, she thinks.

"I don't mind. I mean…" Yukiko regards him warmly. "She takes care of my transient life."

"Transient?" Souji Seta cocks an eyebrow. "I don't think you're worthless. Quite the contrary, actually. I could use your help."

"Sensei! Sensei!" The jester sparkles, silver bells tinkling in the room. "I didn't know you were going to ask her to help us! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"W-Why would I want to help you?" Yukiko takes a small step backwards, eye confused in their wide sockets. "I mean, Chie's the one you should ask help from…"

"Because she's stronger?" Souji Seta cocks another eyebrow. "Because she's such a strong, controlling little bitch?"

"No… stop… don't say that stuff about Chie…" She sounds so incredibly pathetic, because she knows that Souji Seta is so incredibly right.

Souji leans off the wall, and walks towards her, his footsteps echoing throughout the flagstone room. His hair hides his steel-gray eyes, and Yukiko feels frozen, stuck there. In the distance, she hears Teddie gasp.

Souji Seta holds her wrists and forces them high above her head.

"Do you like being oppressed, Princess?" He asks her, twisting her arms. Yukiko can see Chie behind her eyes. "Do you like being told candied lies?"

She can taste the rotten candied apples in her teeth.

"Control isn't a good thing Princess."

There's a part of Yukiko, a small part, that doesn't want to wake up from this dream.

Souji presses a kiss on Yukiko's lips, and Yukiko can smell Chie all over him.

**Feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
